Master Xandred rallies the villains
This is how Master Xandred rallies the villains goes in The Beginning of the End. we see Queen Chrysalis in the woods, plotting her revenge Queen Chrysalis: One day, you will see! I will destroy Hiccup Haddock and his friends! evilly And they will pay for stealing my kingdom! carves another log out of a changeling as she disappears. Then we cut with Tartarus as we see Tirek as he hears Cozy Glow's voice Cozy Glow: Psst! Tirek! turns to her Tirek: It is Lord Tirek! And what is it now? Cozy Glow: I just want to make sure you can see my best friend sculpture! points at it as Tirek rolls his eyes turns back to his lines as he groans and disappears as Cozy Glow also disappears. Meanwhile, we see a black shadow as we see green eyes as we cut to the Sanzu River as Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis appear quickly sees them Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek! Tirek: A changeling? Cozy Glow See? She gets it. rolls her eyes as Chrysalis introduces herself Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings, or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! them Why did you summon me?! What do you want?! Cozy Glow: as she hides behind Tirek Oh, golly, we didn't bring you. I thought you freed us from Tartarus. nervously is confused Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever brought you from there must be somepony very powerful indeed. we hear King Sombra's laugh as he appears from the shadows and smirks looks surprised Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra, you have returned? Why did you bring us here? Master Xandred: He didn't. comes out of the shadows as King Sombra steps away Master Xandred: It was I. You may call me... Master Xandred. Queen Chrysalis and Tirek: gasp Queen Chrysalis: The Master Xandred? Tirek: I thought you were just a legend. King Sombra: I heard of you. Cozy Glow: Who? Cozy Glow, Chrysalis and Sombra gather around Xandred Master Xandred: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as a part of my plan to defeat Hiccup Haddock and his friends once and for all. evilly Glow looks confused Cozy Glow: I am so sorry. But the name, "Master Dried-Up"? It doesn't ring any bells. Master Xandred: Xandred! And I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear in the heart of one so tiny. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order? a red orb and gives it to Tirek as he eats it and grows into his second form Tirek: Master Xandred is ancient and extremely powerful. He is known as the leader of Nighlok Monsters as he terrorized humans and caused the Sanzu River to flood the Earth. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. Sombra speaks his mind King Sombra: I have also heard of the Supreme Emperor of the Netherworld. The "Lord of Nighlok". Xandred grins Master Xandred: I deployed the foulest of Nighlok and sent them to freak out humans, and the way the Sanzu River was flooding the Earth was glorious. he hears Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis: Ha! Until Mac Grimborn rose up and sealed you away. Master Xandred: That fool believed that his power would defeat me, but he only weakened me temporarily. speaks her mind Cozy Glow: Um, Tirek is really old-- Tirek You offense, you look great. Master Xandred --but it'd be easier if we knew what "temporarily" means. Master Xandred: Silence! It has come to my attention that you were bested by a group of puny ponies, Dragon Riders, and Samurai Rangers. Do you know why they always defeat you? Sombra begins to say something, but Chrysalis interrupts Queen Chrysalis: Because they cheat! Tirek: Because they're annoyingly lucky! Cozy Glow: I'm just a kid, so... Master Xandred: It's because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong. Thus unified, unstoppable! We can use their strategy against them. Queen Chrysalis: What are you suggesting? Master Xandred: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, every world in existence will be ours!